User talk:KidVegeta
Chayon I was inspired by your own Saiyan character, Ledas to create a Saiyan called Chayon. Goten (Super Saiyan 4): Kid Vegeta, i'm having trouble adding this picture that i drew of Goten as a http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Goten_(Super_Saiyan_4).png%7CSuper Saiyan 4 to Goten (Nikon23) page. can you help? Nikon23 01:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) --"Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 04:12, October 23, 2015 (UTC) So in true DBZ fashion, how about we end this with a beam struggle? Miki's "The End" death beam vs Icer's ultimate attack. I don't know if Canon is still in the fight, wish there were message walls here, as it would be easier to involve Gozon in the discussion. But how about Miki concentrates her attack to a fine point, allowing it to pass through Icers attack but doesn't completely dissipate it, so both characters take the hit. Both are mortally wounded, but Icer is picked up by a subordinate, and Miki is picked up by an unknown ship. Would that be a fitting end to the battle? Cool Runnings Canon will sit this one out ~Gozon | Talk Have Ice fire off his attack first. Miki's final attack is rather fast moving, so it makes sense to have her fire second. What were we going to do for the beam struggle? I recall we were going to have this end in a draw with both fighters mortally wounded, but each receive help in time to prevent the injuries from becoming fatal. Did I pitch the idea of Miki's attack piercing Icers without completely stopping it, but not having enough power to kill him once it got through? "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 16:01, November 6, 2015 (UTC) admine thank u pep pep dis is da best "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 04:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Cool Runnings Alright, sorry for the slow edit. Got caught up with some drama on another wiki. So I ending my post with Icer's death ball exploding, resulting in a blast that, to Miki, had an effect similar to that of a flash grenade. Miki's attack, as we discussed, pierced through Icer's without stopping it. You can choose to do a post of Icer taking the hit form Miki's attack, which after losing power would likely just be strong enough to leave a clean hole through Icer's body (which since Frieza didn't die after getting sliced in half then I think he can survive a puncture wound). We could also finish up the RP by having Icer's minions picking him up with a hole in his chest, like some time has passed since the beam struggle. Your call, shoot me a message when you done. Yeah, I'm gonna write one more section for him. It's gonna be Canon teleporting out of universe, so do you want to write your section before or afterwards? ~Gozon | Talk That sounds good ~Gozon | Talk Alright, I posted. Now, let me know what you think of this post. I am willing to redo it if need be. I at least plan to tidy up the writing at some point, as I was quite tired when I wrote it. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 06:19, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Cool Runnings Conclusion Alright. This was indeed intended to be Miki's last post. I intentionally left some things vague to give the reader some room to imagine what happened, and should we ever chose to do another RP there is room for that too. Another detail would be the fact that Miki has no sense of time. If you want to do another Icer post, it could take place months later if you want. I don't know if another Canon post is necessary. We can check with Gozon on that. Overall this RP turned out pretty nice. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 18:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) hip hip hooray it is tiem to celebrate ~Gozon | Gozon Cool Runnings Conclusion 2 I was a pleasure being a part of this. I apologize I am not able to devote more time here, kinda made the RP go at a snail's pace. Regardless, it was a lot of fun and I am pleasantly surprised the RP turned out so well. Normally (at least in my experience) RP's with more than two people crash fairly quickly. I likely won't typically be active on this now that the RP has concluded, between real life, writing on Naruto Fanon and working on Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon, I can't afford to spread myself too thin. But if you want to continue this little rivalry between Miki and Icer, I'm game for another RP in the future. yo im adding a ne story to my saiyan aang. Is there going to me a chracter fight off soon> hi isn't goku hot 2015 contest I can skype my username is rorozilson ~Gozon | Talk Happy 201635Baragon (talk) 16:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok I'll try to be on tomorrow ~Gozon | Talk What year is it? -Waffle (Talk) 06:19, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Ball Advanced, and first saga Question in Chat May I ask you a question in chat? Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 01:11, February 19, 2016 (UTC) 1 Last Question Is it okay for my OC to have a young wife (usually a cute one) and had a children with her? Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 02:41, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Breeding Age What is the minimum breeding age for little girls (usually cute ones)? --Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 22:24, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Are you there? Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 22:53, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I would go 12 for cute little girls, Is that okay? Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 23:42, February 23, 2016 (UTC) My own Dragon Ball Super Is it okay to create my own edition of Dragon Ball Super? There will be villains stronger than the ones who don't have God ki. But who's the most OP villain character in Anime? I'll make the most OP villain character the final and most powerful villain that my OC would ever face. So that I'll make the most OP villain character reincarnated as a good person just like Goku did. And Is it okay to create a rivalry like Indra and Asura rivalry from Naruto? Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 03:15, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Word May I use the word "pedophile" or "pedophilia" or something like that? Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 03:38, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah but my OC usually lure 1 cute little girl like 8-12 years old especially from playground (swinging mostly). Because my OC prefer a cutest little girl as his sexual object. Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 01:28, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Just a quick question How do I edit categories from the source editor? Kaestal (talk) 03:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Never mind, just user error. Kaestal (talk) 04:59, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon League I am now User:Gozon | Talk 02:44, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Stronger variant of Super Spirit Bomb What's the name of a stronger variant of a Super Spirit Bomb? A details are similar and same method to Goku's Dragon Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Heroes but this time for the Super Spirit Bomb (transforming into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan before he destroys the target) which technique is only usable when someone is on Shenron Mode. (Fan-made and creative name are allowed) --Ronwellnagales28 (talk) 06:56, April 9, 2016 (UTC) okay, i can battle now User:Gozon | Talk 17:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Opinion Long Tym xD Heyyyy KV xD Long time huh? Wow. It has been quite a while since I dropped by ;) how long has it been since the whole PTSN thingy? O.o oh yeah 5.5 years wow time sure flies huh? xD Feels like yesterday I was bureaucrat... and then went crazy hehe xD Wow but I cant believe you're still sticking around :O After all this time huh? ;) Well my schooling's over (so you can pretty much guess my age when I was bueau - 12 xP ) so i guess im home free xD MYT stick around here for a few months ;) tho dont expect permanent residence.If you need any help, dont hesitate to give a shout, old chap. Ciao. :D 0x80px][[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus']] (talk) 00:10, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Transformations Opinion What do you think of my transformations for Melait? Creeperman129 (talk) 21:54, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey dude, can we talk sometime? My skype don't work no more so could you meet me on chat? -Waffle (Talk) 01:45, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey I would like to thank you for editing Dragon Ball Super:Vadar The Ultimate Super Power. Hope you read the actual manga and enjoyed it. Also is it possible that you add Vadera into your story about the Planet Trade Organization? Thanks Undertaker2000 (talk) 22:27, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi again friend! I saw on the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Chat that it says "KidVegeta Loves You." I have to say, I love you to. Nah just kidding! I'd call myself a fag if I said that to you. It's been a while since we spoke. How are you? I haven't watched much Dragon Ball Super yet. Looks very cool. Though I'm stuck on where the real dub of it is. Not sure what sites I can use that I can watch it dubbed free. Let me know if there is a site you found that has the episdes dubbed free. I can't download it though and plus I would not want to go through the process. Thanks. Your buddyWOT3000 (talk) 02:11, June 29, 2016 (UTC)WOT3000 KidVegeta, please delete my article "Dragon Ball: Raging Budokai". Can you delete these? Could you delete these?35Baragon (talk) 20:42, July 4, 2016 (UTC) *Android 18 kidnapped *Videl Captured *Dragonball Alternate world : Gohan in the fun village *Gohan in the fun village *The school of terror *Dragonball Alternate world : Mind master *Chi Chi and the Alien Businessmen *Guldo captures Android 18 Progress of the Roleplay Review How long do you think it will it take for you to finish the Roleplay review? You can take as long as you want, but I just want to know how long I have to wait for. Hopefully not more than two years :P Creeperman129 (talk) 22:11, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Response to 100 Days Too bad I'm on vacation and I'm forced to go to camp later in summer so it reset already. It'll be a while, but eventually, I think I'll get 200+ days. Thanks for the thanks! Creeperman129 (talk) 23:29, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Evil Goku Revealed Official Oh KidVegeta, finally Evil Goku revealed official which will now be called Goku Black it's in Future Trunks Timeline in the Age 797 of Dragon Ball Super Episode 47 look video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAfZQcsxj9s Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 01:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello kidveget I have received your message about the photos on Dragon Ball Super: Vadar The Ultimate Super Power wiki. Unfornately because these photos were taken directly from the original site it ends up looking hazy in the process. However if you click on the link for the actually site for the original manga chapters you should be able to read all of the dialogue. Anyways here is the link to the original manga http://vadartheultimatesuperpower.blogspot.com/?m=1 hope you enjoy it. Also is it possible that you could review when you have the chance. Thanks Hello again, KidVegeta! Can you please delete my article "Dragon Ball: Ultimate Blast"? Hey im back lol. But how do you deletd a page Pages Hey, I have been posting all the pages from my massive RP universe and I wanted to notify you that some mention the word 'rape' and have light vulgar language (like 'damn' and 'hell', few times 'fuck' or 'shit' or something), does that warrant the Mature template? In general, none of the pages are super mature-oriented, they just have a few little things here and there. Thanks. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 11:55, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi i wanted to ask you a question, i just made an account on here cuz im interested in making a fan fiction. Before i get started on that though i wanted to create a page for my character from the fan fiction i was gonna make. Is there some sort of guide on how to create pages on here? or do i simply click on Start a wikia? JayKomp (talk) 20:20, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Very important request Hello, boss! I have a request. Can you delete ALL of my work? Like all of them? Please please please. I have made up my mind for a long time now, and this is my final decision. DuttPanda (talk) 11:01, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi, i noticed you edited some content out of some of my character pages, so just to clarify we are not allowed to add in official information from dragonball wiki? oh and thanks for your help before, hopefully my pages look good enough and not sloppy lol JayKomp (talk) 08:16, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much boss As the title says, you are the best!! DuttPanda (talk) 10:39, July 29, 2016 (UTC)